Unwanted Fate
by findingparis
Summary: Chapter 11, last chapter, is finally up! Reviews would be very very very welcome. Summary on my profile. R&R!
1. The Promise River

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina, **Ken Akamatsu** does. And also, the song I used in this chapter is not mine, it's a song written and composed by a Filipino band called **Eraserheads**.

**Claimer:** Somehow… because this story is **AU** and the characters are **OOC**, I can say that I own the **personality of the characters** here. Yet, I based it with the real Love Hina series. So, the characters are still Ken Akamatsu's. )

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Promise River**

* * *

Keitaro Urashima is a 12 year old Japanese boy who grew up in Canada, but now, his parents have decided to stay in Tokyo and live there. In the heat of one sunny afternoon, Keitaro went to the nearest river to breathe some fresh air.

"How hot can Tokyo get?! I need to breathe fresh air… maybe I'll just go to the river." Keitaro exclaimed to himself as he went straight to the river.

As he was walking, he saw a little girl that is about the age of 8 or 9. The little girl looks like she's crying, so he went towards her direction to know...

Keitaro made some noise with his foot as he walks so that he could get her attention, and he did. The little girl looked up to him, "H-Hi!" Keitaro greeted.

The little girl did not respond, she just looked at him, trying to stop herself from sobbing.

Keitaro smiled, "Uhm… Can I know why you're crying?" he asked.

The girl shook her head, "D-Don't mind me…" she said.

"Ahh you know, y-you… could… Hmm, you can tell me your problem. I think you need someone to confide your problems with and… I can be that someone." He stated and then he sat beside her.

The girl moved, "Can't you understand! I said don't mind me! Act as if you don't see me! Will you please go away! Just go away!" she screamed with tears falling from her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't understand. How can I not mind you? I can't act normally when I know there is one little girl crying near me! You know… I can help you." He insisted, he can't help but pity the poor little girl.

"What do you care?! You're not even my friend! You don't even know me!" She yelled once again, this time, in a louder tone.

"I can be! I can be your friend. You see, my family and I just flew here. I don't know anyone here yet… so we could be, we could be friends." Keitaro said and he gave out a smile, he understood why the girl yelled at him.

"Y-You… want to be friends with me?" She asked as she wipes away the tears with her right hand.

He nodded, "Yes, I want to be friends with you and I mean it. So, can I know now why you cried?" and asked.

That made the little girl cry once more, "My mother and father are always arguing... They always fight with each other! They don't even care even if I'm around. They are like cats and dogs fighting! I can't stand it anymore… I want to go away from my parents, very far away from them. It seems that they don't love me anymore, they don't even care about my feelings. I'm an only child, that's why I don't have sisters or brothers to cry on or even to play with. I'm just a little girl; I need affection especially from my parents. Sometimes I even envy those little girls because they have loving parents, parents who walk them into the park, who plays with them in the playground and parents who truly cares for them. Unlike me, I don't have those; I only have my toys and my dolls to play with. But I don't need those stupid toys! I need someone to protect me and someone who'll care for me!" She confided, and after that she sobbed and cried.

Keitaro just stared at the little girl; he doesn't know what to say to her that would not make her feelings worst. He cleared his throat, "Shhhh… stop crying. Don't worry, I'm here now, I told you, we could be friends. We could even be the best of friends. From now on, I'll make sure that nobody would hurt you anymore. I'll always be right at your side. I'll never leave you. That's my promise to you, so can you please stop crying and promise me that from now on, you'll never ever let even a single tear fall from your eyes?" and said as he wipes the tears from the little girl's eyes.

The little girl pouted, "Don't engage yourself into a promise if you're not even sure you can keep it."

He smiled, "I'm sure, totally sure! I would fulfill my promise, I'll never leave you. So, are we now, best friends?"

The face of the little girl lit up, "Best Friends."

That made Keitaro smile again, "Hey, wait, we are now best friends yet we don't know each other. Anyway, I'm Urashima Keitaro, 12 years old and I live near Tokyo University." he stated.

That made her laugh, "Oh… yeah. My name is Naru Narusegawa, 8 years old and I also live near Todai. Wait a sec, I heard we have new neighbors, is that you?" she asked.

"I guess, yeah. What a coincidence, so you own the blue house?" he asked.

Narusegawa nodded.

"Hey, Neighbor Best Friend!" he exclaimed.

Narusegawa giggled and they both laughed.

"Keitaro… I want to thank you for listening to me. For making me feel better and for wanting to be my friend. You didn't hesitate even if you don't know me. So, I want to promise you something too, I promise you that I would never ever let even a single tear fall from my eyes again. I would never cry again, because I know you're with me now. I also promise you that you'll always be my best friend, even when we get old and marry someone. Can you also promise that I'll be your only Neighbor Best Friend?"

"No worries Naru, thank you too. Sure, I also promise you that you'll be my one and only Neighbor Best Friend. So its settled, Narusegawa and Keitaro would be best friends for eternity! Even if their hair turns gray! That's a vow of friendship!" He exclaimed.

She laughed, "Hey, stop shouting! You look like you're going nuts!"

Keitaro stood up and ran around in circles while dancing, "No! I want to shout to the whole world that Keitaro Urashima met his best friend, Naru Narusegawa, here in this river! I want to tell the whole wide world! Woo! We would call this river, the Promise River" and yelled.

She continued laughing, "Hey you silly, stop that!"

So he stopped and sat beside her, "Hey, I have a song for you! This is my favorite song… and it fits my promise to you very well too. I would sing it for you, the song goes like this…"

_Lift your head, baby don't be scared _

_Of the things that could go wrong along the way_

_You'll get by with a smile_

_You can't win at everything but you can try…_

_Baby you don't have to worry_

_Coz' there ain't no need to worry_

_No one ever said that there's an easy way_

_And when they're closing all their doors_

_And they don't want you anymore_

_This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway_

_Girl I'll stay through the bad times_

_Even if I have to fetch you everyday_

_We'll get by, with a smile_

_We can't win at everything but we can try…_

_Coz' in a world where everybody hates a happy ending story_

_It's the wonder love that makes the world go 'round_

_But don't let it bring you down_

_And turn your face into a frown_

_Get along with a little prayer and a song…_

"So, how was it? Did you like it? I'm one really good singer huh!" Keitaro said with a grin.

She giggled, "Uhm, well, it's... it's raining!"

Keitaro laughed, "Hey, you rude girl!"

She chuckled, "Just kidding… I'm so happy Keitaro. You made me so happy, I have never been so much delighted before… You are my 1st real Best Friend. Before, no one wants to be friends with me, I don't even know why." She said with a sigh, "My best friends were just my toys, my teddy bears and my dolls… and then you came, now, you are my Best Friend. So, I really want to thank you for wanting me to be your Best Friend and for accepting me for who I am. You're so good Keitaro..."

He smiled, "No worries, Naru. I'll take care of you, my Neighbor Best Friend!" Keitaro exclaimed happily.

_From then on, Narusegawa and Keitaro had the best of each other. They meet everyday, play, laugh and trip all the way. Narusegawa have never felt so much fulfillment and contentment until she met Keitaro. They grew up together and went to school together... They took care of each other very well. Narusegawa was so happy, from the moment she met Keitaro Urashima, she knew the true meaning of being happy. Only he showed her how a true best friend means and what a true best friend is. From then on, she laughs and smiles truly. Narusegawa and Keitaro were so happy until…_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 edited, it isn't renewed, because the flow is still the same, I just added some stuffs and edited some mistakes. So… thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome. ) 


	2. Silent Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Silent Goodbye**

* * *

…_came the time when Keitaro and his family need to go back to Canada because they need to take care of their business there. Also, because his parents want him to take up his college degrees there. Keitaro doesn't want to leave, because he doesn't want to leave his best friend… alone again. _

So he tried his very best to convince his parents not to let him go with them…

"Good morning Mum and Dad." He greeted with a smile as he sat down for breakfast.

Mrs. Urashima smiled, "Good morning Keitaro."

Mr. Urashima nodded, "Good morning son."

This is the perfect time for him to convince his parents, because they seem to be quite in a good mood. So he cleared his throat, "Uh… Mum, Dad, I need to ask something from you…" and started.

"What is it?"

"Uh… how can I say this, uhm, I-I don't want t-to…" he stuttered, but he needs to say this to them.

"You don't want to… what?" His dad asked.

"I… don't want to go with you to Canada."

His dad almost choked on what he said, "What are you saying son?"

"I don't want to leave… I want to stay, I could take up my college here. You can leave me here; I could manage on my own. Please…" he begged.

His dad shook his head and firmly said, "No."

"But Dad…"

"No buts Keitaro, when I say no, I mean no. End of the conversation."

Keitaro looked at his mother, but she just looked back at him, with sad eyes. Mrs. Urashima knew why Keitaro doesn't want to go with them, she knew it's all because of Narusegawa and she understands. But there's nothing she could do, her husband's decision is now final.

Keitaro stood up, "Why Dad?! Why do you have to do this to me? I've been obeying you all my life, I follow everything that you say, I do everything that you want me to do. And now, now that it's my turn to ask from you, you won't even listen to what I'm saying! I don't want to go with you, I want to stay here, here in Tokyo, where I'm really happy! I don't want to leave my best friend, she's the only person that's been there for me all the time, and I don't want to leave her alone here! I want to be with her! Can't you see Dad? Can't you see that I've been a robot all my life?! I've been your robot all this time! I don't even have my voice here in this house! And I'm asking you this one last favor, and you won't even listen to me!" and yelled. Finally, he had the guts to say everything to his Dad, he had the courage to voice out all his resentment.

Mr. Urashima was shocked to hear this from his only son, "I'm doing all of this for you Keitaro, so don't try to tell me what to do. I know what I'm doing, and this is what's best for you. So start packing your things because we'll be leaving in about a few days." He said and left the dining table.

Keitaro sat down, he lost the battle between his Dad, he's still the loser, in the end, he's still gonna be his robot.

Mrs. Urashima, stood up, went to Keitaro and said, "I'm sorry Keitaro… I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help you. We can't control his decision, we just have to follow him, and his rules can't be broken. Just… follow what he says Keitaro, don't worry, I know Narusegawa would understand. I know she's an understanding girl, she would understand why you have to leave."

Keitaro nodded, "I hope she would Mum…"

* * *

_Keitaro feels so troubled about telling Narusegawa of the sad news… He's afraid that Narusegawa might hate him for leaving. He doesn't want to tell Narusegawa, but he has to… _

They were at the river that time… and Keitaro thinks it would be the best time to reveal the news.

Yet, Keitaro couldn't even start a single word; he just sat there silently, waiting for some miracle to happen so that he shouldn't have to tell her.

Narusegawa noticed that he looks some kind of bothered, so she asked him, "Keitaro… is something wrong?"

He looked up and stared at her,

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Keitaro looked down again,

"Come on Keitaro, what's bothering you? Please tell me… you're making me nervous."

He shook his head, "Nothing… I'm just not feeling very well today. Can we… go home now?"

She doubted it, "Are you sure?" so she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay… we'd better go home now." She said and stood up.

He followed.

_Keitaro had the best time to say it, but he couldn't. He didn't have the courage to tell his best friend that he would be leaving next week. That surely, he will not be around for some years. He didn't have enough courage to let her know that he would be leaving her. He knew that Naru would be very hurt and sad; he doesn't want to see her be alone once again. He doesn't want to see her cry again. So Keitaro thought that it would be best to just write her a letter… he knows it seems wrong to just leave her with a letter, but this was all he could think of._

* * *

Dear Neighbor Best Friend _Naru Narusegawa_, 

Let's have a deal first, before you read this, recall your promise; you promised me that you'll never ever let even a single tear fall from your eyes again. Bear that in mind as you read my letter, okay?

How should I start this, ahmmm.

Naru, can you still remember the first time we've met? It's a hot afternoon; I decided to go to the river to have some fresh and cool air. Then I saw one little girl crying; it was you. I went to you and offered you to tell me the reason why you're crying. At first, you hesitated to tell me, you even yelled at me. I understood why you did that so I insisted, and then while you were telling me your problem, you couldn't help but cry again. You're eyes were like one big river, because of the endless water flowing. But still, behind those beautiful brown teary eyes, I admired you, because you were not afraid to tell the truth.

And can you still recall our promise in the river? I promised you that from then on, I'll never leave you. I promised you that I'll always be right beside you. And you, you promised me that you'll never let tears fall from eyes again, even a single tear. Narusegawa, I want you to promise me the same thing again; promise me that you'll never ever cry and you'll never let anyone hurt you. Promise me that you'll be strong and tough.

We will be leaving next week. Mom and Dad have decided to go back to Canada, because some things came up and also because they want me to take up college there. We will be living there for some years, I think. But don't worry best friend, I'll be back, I'll be back again. Don't worry, I won't forget my promise. Once I'm back, I'll never leave you again. We'll be together again Narusegawa. Neighbor best friend, don't worry. I'll write, I'll e-mail you, I'll call you and I'll do everything so that we'll keep in touch. I'll be back. Keep in mind that I did not leave, I just went out for some while. So for now… goodbye Narusegawa, goodbye Best Friend. And so long… I'll see you soon! Take care of yourself, I'm gonna miss you.

Your Neighbor Best Friend,

_Keitaro Urashima_

* * *

After a few days since Keitaro wrote the letter, he went to Narusegawa's house. It's his last night in Tokyo; tomorrow morning, will be the day of their departure. 

**Knock, knock, and knock!  
**

He knocked.

She opened the door, "Oh… Keitaro! What's up?"

He tried to smile, "Hi Narusegawa, I-I just want to give you something. But before I give you this, promise me that you will not open this until tomorrow morning." and stated.

"Why, what's that?" she confusedly asked.

"Just promise me that."

She smiled, "Okay... I promise. Narusegawa promises that she won't open that until tomorrow morning."

He smiled, but he can't hide the glimpse of sadness seen on his face, "Okay, that's good. Goodbye Narusegawa. Always remember our promise in the river and always put in mind that Keitaro Urashima will never replace you with another. You will always be my best friend, my one and only neighbor best friend. Always bear that in mind." He said.

She is really nervous about Keitaro's actions and words, "Hey… why are you telling me that? Is there any problem Keitaro? Is something... bothering you?" so she asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, there's no problem, nothing's bothering me. I just want you… to always remember that Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa will always be Best Friends, even if their hair turns gray." He said and then smiled, fake again.

"Sure… I'm keeping that in mind. A-Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You look kind of… sad." She stated worriedly.

He shook his head once more, "Nothing. So… goodnight best friend. And also… goodbye, for now Narusegawa." He finally bade his goodbye, though she didn't know it was a goodbye.

_It will be the last time he will see Narusegawa personally, not until the time they'll be back. He had done what he has to do. He has given Narusegawa his goodbye letter. And all he has to do is to wait for some years before he can see his Neighbor Best Friend again._

_And once he's back, he'll never leave Narusegawa again, never and not on his own will… _

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 edited. Reviews :)


	3. The Letter

**Chapter 3: Narusegawa Reads the Letter**

* * *

Narusegawa got so confused and kind of worried when Keitaro unexpectedly visited her last night. It was not because of the fact that Keitaro doesn't do that normally but because he seemed to have something on his mind that really bothers him. He looked really gloomy yesterday, yeah, he smiles, but still, his eyes looked so poignant. But not only that, she's anxious about the last words Keitaro said to her… 

"**Nothing. So… goodnight best friend. And also… goodbye, for now Narusegawa."**

Those were Keitaro's last words, after saying those words; he left without even looking back. That's why she feels so worried, whenever they would say goodbye to each other, Keitaro would always look back at her and wave. But last night, he didn't… that's what she's anxious about.

Now, the sun is now up there, lighting the whole word, it's already morning. She could now read the letter he gave last night. She got up and took the paper out of her cabinet; she opened it and started reading it.

* * *

Dear Neighbor Best Friend _Naru Narusegawa_, 

Let's have a deal first, before you read this, recall your promise; you promised me that you'll never ever let even a single tear fall from your eyes again. Bear that in mind as you read my letter, okay?

How should I start this, ahmmm.

Naru, can you still remember the first time we've met? It's a hot afternoon; I decided to go to the river to have some fresh and cool air. Then I saw one little girl crying; it was you. I went to you and offered you to tell me the reason why you're crying. At first, you hesitated to tell me, you even yelled at me. I understood why you did that so I insisted, and then while you were telling me your problem, you couldn't help but cry again. You're eyes were like one big river, because of the endless water flowing. But still, behind those beautiful brown teary eyes, I admired you, because you were not afraid to tell the truth.

And can you still recall our promise in the river? I promised you that from then on, I'll never leave you. I promised you that I'll always be right beside you. And you, you promised me that you'll never let tears fall from eyes again, even a single tear. Narusegawa, I want you to promise me the same thing again; promise me that you'll never ever cry and you'll never let anyone hurt you. Promise me that you'll be strong and tough.

We will be leaving next week. Mom and Dad have decided to go back to Canada, because some things came up and also because they want me to take up college there. We will be living there for some years, I think. But don't worry best friend, I'll be back, I'll be back again. Don't worry, I won't forget my promise. Once I'm back, I'll never leave you again. We'll be together again Narusegawa. Neighbor best friend, don't worry. I'll write, I'll mail you, I'll call you and I'll do everything so that we'll keep in touch. I'll be back. Keep in mind that I did not leave, I just went out for some while. So for now… goodbye Narusegawa, goodbye Best Friend. And so long… I'll see you soon! Take care of yourself, I'm gonna miss you.

Your Neighbor Best Friend,

_Keitaro Urashima_

* * *

After reading the letter, her smile broke down into a frown. How she wish she was just dreaming, and this letter is just all one bad dream, one nightmare. When the letter finally sank in into her system, she immediately ran to go to Keitaro's house… 

"Keitaro! Keitaro! Keitaro!" Narusegawa shouted, she got one stone and threw it to the window of Keitaro's room. "Come out there Neighbor Best Friend!" she shouted once more.

Still, there was no answer. She threw one stone again.

Then, after a few seconds, the door opened and an old woman came out, "Hey Miss! The Urashima Family left just a few hours ago. They said they will be migrating back to Canada." and stated.

That almost made her cry, but she managed to control it, she made a promise and she would never break it. "Oh… Is that so? Thank you for the information. Arigatou. Goodbye." She said and then she walked away.

She walked and walked... not even caring where she's heading to. She just walked on, and then after a while, she stopped, she's now on the river. The river where she first met Keitaro, the river where they promised never to leave each other and the river where she found her Best Friend.

She sat down, feeling weak, she mumbled, "Keitaro… I thought you'll never leave me. I thought that you'll always stay right beside me. I thought…" It's hard for her to keep from crying, but she did her best not to, for her, the promise she made with Keitaro should be kept, she'd never cry, never.

"Still… I know that you'll be back, Keitaro. I know that you'll be back. I'll wait for you Keitaro Urashima, even if it takes a thousand days, I would wait for you everyday, here in our promise river. I will wait for you here, in our river." She mumbled.

She stood up and shouted, "I will wait for you Neighbor Best Friend! Please come back!"

After consoling herself on the river, Narusegawa went back home. She went straight to her room and took the letter, Keitaro's letter. Though still sad, she reads the letter all over again. It's like she was getting strength from that letter, she smiles, and would read it again, and again.

* * *

_On Keitaro's side, he was now on the plane. Before Keitaro left Tokyo, he stated these words…_

"Hey Tokyo! I will be back again! And when I'm back, I'll never leave this place again! Once I'm back, I'll never leave Narusegawa again. I would never leave her again! Naru Narusegawa! Please wait for me! Please be tough! I will be back for you! I will be back for you Neighbor Best Friend! We will be together again! And when that time comes, I'm gonna make sure it will be forever!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 edited. Reviews surely would be entertained. :)


	4. Just Like Him

disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina:(

claimer: I own Ryoma, made him, but I just borrowed the name from Ryoma Echizen of Prince of Tennis. Pardon.:)

* * *

Chapter 4: Just Like Him

_Years have passed… Keitaro didn't even try to communicate with her. No e-mails, no messages, no mails and there isn't even a simple postcard. And Narusegawa… is losing hope._

"How can I hold on when there seems to be nothing to hold on to? Yeah, you promised, but where's that promise now? You said you would always keep in touch, but what's happening now Keitaro? You promised me something you can't fulfill!" Narusegawa screamed. She's at the river… she's trying not to… but her tears fell fast, she's crying again, just like before. She broke her promise to Keitaro, but anyhow, he broke his too.

_She's crying hard when someone's hands... lend her a handkerchief…_

"I think you need this." A voice said.

'_I-Is it K-Keitaro?'_ she asked herself before she looked up at the person, but… it's not Keitaro. "Who are you?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, just use my hankie and dry your tears lady." He said, with authority.

_Narusegawa just obeyed what he said; she dried her tears and stood up…_

"Thank you." She said, giving the hankie back.

"You're giving it back to me! Hey you, what if you have some disease and that hankie would be the cause of me, having your disease. You're so rude lady." He joked, smiling.

"Of course not." She replied; this man made her smile.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Thank you for lending me your handkerchief. Can I know who you are now?"

"I'm Ryoma, new guy in the neighborhood. And, I know who you are, you are Naru Narusegawa, ne?" he said.

"How did you know?" she asked again.

"I asked everyone's name in the neighborhood." He answered with a grin.

"Oh… how old are you?"

"24 years old, how about you?"

"I'm 20." She answered. "You are as old as Kei…"

"Who?"

"Nothing…" she said. _'Darn Narusegawa, stop thinking about him. Even just for a sec!' _she said to herself.

"Can I ask you something? Well, if it is fine with you..."

"Sure."

"Why were you… crying a while ago?" he asked… looking straightly into her eyes, as if searching something.

"It's a long story…" she replied, avoiding to look into his eyes.

"I have the time. By the way, it's still early." He looked at his watch and said, smiling again.

'_That smile… reminds me of... But no, he isn't Keitaro, he isn't! Darn. Stop comparing him with Keitaro. They're not the same.' _She said to herself.

"Hey, Earth to Narusegawa! Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, no! I'm sorry." She didn't notice that she had been staring at him for a few minutes.

"It's okay. So, are you going to tell me or what?"

"Okay. Okay. I will." She said and then looked for some place where they can sit.

"Good, cause even if you hesitate, I would still force you to. Hehehe…"

"I knew you would." She said and then smiled, awkward but… this guy makes her smile even though she's sad.

"So, start telling me the story now."

"Okay… the reason why I cried was…"

"Was?"

"Because of my best friend…"

"Oh, why did he make you cry?" he asked.

"Wait, how did you know he's a boy?" she asked confusedly.

"Huh?" he asked back.

"How did you know that my best friend was a 'he'? She asked with a suspicious look.

"Oh… that! I just guessed." He said, avoiding her suspicious look.

"Really?" she asked once again, she's becoming really suspicious.

"Yeah, just continue with your story." He said, a little bit nervous. "So… what happened with your best friend?" he asked.

"H-He left me… his parents wanted him to study in Canada. But that's not the reason why I cried, it's because he promised me, he promised me that he would always keep in touch. But it's been a long time and I didn't get any message from him, even a simple message saying he's fine and that he misses me. I received nothing, he promised something that he did not fulfill! He just made me hold on to something that I guess didn't really existed. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to and someone to hang-out with before, that's why he made friends with me. But he didn't really consider me his best friend. Maybe he was just playing around and now that he's free; free from me, he would never come back… Maybe he just… used me." Narusegawa continually said… with tears falling from her eyes. No matter how hard she tries not to cry, tears fell freely from her eyes.

"He did not…" he said.

"What do you know? You don't even know him." She said, still crying.

"I just know… he did not use you. He misses you so much. I know he does…" he said, feeling sorry for Narusegawa.

"How would you know…"

"Believe me Narusegawa; he would never do that to you. Because he wouldn't waste that time just to use you. Who would do that very stupid thing?"

"But I thought everything would be just fine because he's with me… he made me feel the feeling of being loved, being valued and the feeling of being cared for. I thought that what we have would be for forever… He said that it would be, but why is he not here? Why am I feeling all alone now? He brought me to heaven and when I thought I was really in heaven, he let go of me… making me fall all alone and hardly on the ground."

"You don't know how much he's feeling sorry, how much he's regretting. He didn't mean to leave you, maybe he was just forced to, but if he wasn't he would be with you right now. If he can, he would be with you and would never leave you. But he can't… maybe he has things to do there, maybe he needs to obey his parents. But he would come back, I know he would." He said, his words are full of hope. It seems that he really know what he is saying.

"I don't understand… how would you know those things?" she asked, because she's feeling really confused.

"I just know. Trust me Narusegawa, Keitaro would come back for you, just wait for him." He said, giving her hope.

"Wait a sec, did I tell you his name?"

"Y-Yeah, y-you did. B-Because how would I know, right?" he answered with a pale look.

"Why do you look pale and maybe, guilty?" she asked.

"Why would I feel guilty? I didn't do anything." He asked back and said.

"Yeah… right." She said.

"So, smile now. Keitaro would not be happy seeing you cry because of him." He said and then wiped the tears left on her cheeks.

"Thank you Ryoma, thank you so much for listening… and for the advices. I appreciated it. Thank you so much." She said and then smiled at him.

"It's nothing… I'm doing this for Keitaro…" he said softly because he thought she wouldn't hear it but…

"What?" she asked, she heard him say something like… 'I'm doing this for Keitaro'.

"I said do it for Keitaro, don't lose hope. Do it for him…" he replied, feeling a little nervous.

"Oh… thanks." She smiled.

"Its fine, go home now… and don't cry. Be happy and smile. I would be visiting you tomorrow. Is it fine with you?" he asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure…" she answered. "Goodbye."

"Bye… Take care." He said.

* * *

_Narusegawa went home with questions bugging her mind, but she's not that sad anymore…Ryoma made her feel better. And he reminded her of Keitaro… he says the same words to her whenever she's sad… And she misses those times, when he's still at her side…But he's out of sight now…_

"I just wish that what Ryoma said was true, I wish that you would come back Keitaro… I hope that what I thought was really wrong… that you didn't use me. Please come back… and once that you are back; please don't leave me again, because if you do I would never forgive you. Never." She said to herself before she went to sleep. How she wishes that tomorrow, when she wakes up, Keitaro would be the first person she'll see…

* * *

Notes: Renewed Chapter 4, hope you liked it. reviews:) 


	5. An Unexpected Realization

Notes: I do make short chapters, sorry for doing so, I just don't like to write long chapters because me myself experience boredom when I see long chappies. That's just my style, sorry and please just try to put up with it.

R&R ! x And yeah... the characters in Unwanted Fate are OOC too, it is because I invented the whole personalities of the characters but still based it on the real Love Hina Series.

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Realization**

_Keitaro's side: Canada_

_Keitaro is feeling so lonely… another day spent without his best friend. He misses her so much; words cannot explain how he feels…_

"Narusegawa, I hope that you'll understand. I wish that you would not hate me, I have to do this. I'm sorry if I broke my promise to keep in touch, but I am… I'm keeping in touch, but you just don't know that I am. I'm sorry for hurting you, I swear. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. You don't know how much I hate myself right now for hurting you and making you cry. Forgive me Naru, forgive me."

_Another day spent without Narusegawa on his side feels just like hell, no, more than that… the feeling could not be explained._

"But I'll be back Narusegawa, I will. Just wait for me. I hope that you would wait for me. And… I love you…"

'_Wait! Love?! You love her?! Damn. You're in love with your best friend?!' _one side of his mind screamed.

"No I'm not! I love her because she's my best friend! Nothing more!"

'_Oh come on Keitaro! You love her; you are in love with Narusegawa! In love with her dude! More than just a best friend, more than that.' _Another side of his mind said.

"Of course not! No!" he screamed. "Damn. What are you thinking Keitaro? Are you insane?! Stop thinking about those things!" he said to himself.

_He is feeling so confuse at that very moment… does he really love Narusegawa more than just a best friend?_

**BACKGROUND SONG FOR THE MOMENT:**Broken Sonnet by Hale

And now I concede on the night of this fifteenth song

Of melancholy… of melancholy…

And now I will admit in this fourth line

That I love you, that I love you

I don't care what they say; I don't care what they do

Coz' tonight, I'll leave my fears behind

Coz' tonight I'll be right at your side

The clock on the TV says eight thirty nine pm

It's the same, it's the same

And in this next line, I'll say it all over again

That I love you, that I love you

I don't care what they say; I don't care what they do

Coz' tonight, I'll leave my fears behind

Coz' tonight I'll be right at your side

Lie down, right next to me

And I will never let go

But still I see the tears from your eyes

Maybe I'm just not the one for you…

_As Keitaro lie alone in his bed, memories struck him and those memories made him realize something he never did expect to happen…_

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

"Hey Kei! How are you?" Narusegawa greeted him that day, school hours just ended.

"Who's that guy you were talking to a while ago? Is he courting you? When did he start to court you? Are you giving him a chance?" Keitaro over-reacted, it seems like there's no tomorrow because of the loads of questions he started asking her.

"Whoa, wait, ask one at a time! Guy? Who?" she asked back.

"That guy with brown hair, the guy you were talking to just a while ago?" he answered.

"Oh… that's my group mate. We have some project to do next week." She answered with a smile. "Wait… why do you seem so mad?" she asked back.

"I'm not, I'm just asking… I got curious, that's all." He said. _'Yeah, why do you seem jealous? Hmmm… Keitaro is jealous!' _a part of his mind said.

"Oh, okay." She said and then smiled.

"Let's go and watch some movie. You want?" he said and then asked her.

"What movie?"

"Any movie that you want…" he replied.

"Oh, sure! Your treat?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah… it's always mine." He joked.

"If you don't want then fine." She said with a pout.

"Oh… the little lady is mad." He said, trying to tease her.

"No, I'm not." She said and then looked down.

"I'm just kidding; of course it's my treat. I'm just trying to tease you a while ago." He said and then lifted her head up.

"Hey…" she murmured, blushing at that moment.

"Oh, the little lady is blushing now."

"I'm not!" she said and then covered her face.

"Hehehe… I'm just kidding. Let's go now." He said and then held her hand and walked.

"Okay…" she said.

'_It feels good to touch her hands… I wish everyday would be just like this…' _a side of his mind stated. _'Oh… does that mean you are in love with her already?' _another side of his mind said. "Of course not!" he said out loud.

"Huh?" she got confused.

"Nothing. So, what movie do you want to watch? He asked.

"Hmmm... Can we watch the movie 'A Walk to Remember."?"

"Sure, the title sounds nice, I guess the movie is nice as well." He said.

_Inside the cinema…_

_After some hours…_

_Movie's about to end…_

"Hey Naru, where do you want to eat?" he asked.

She did not answer…

"Hey---- Wait, are you c-crying?" he asked, he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got carried away by the story…" she said and then laughed, she was about to wipe her tears...

"Wait." He said. He looked for his handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes. _'She's still beautiful even when she cries…'_

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you broke your promise. But its okay, I know you just got carried away by the story, it's out of the deal… its fine." He said and then smiled.

"Thanks Keitaro..." She said and then hugged him.

"It's okay…" he said while hugging her.

"Come on, let's go and eat. My treat this time." She said and then pulled him up.

"Okay, okay." He said while smiling.

_They ate and went to the river again; they just lie there, silently watching the stars…_

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked while gazing up in the dark sky.

"Yes… they are indeed." He said.

"Someday… I want to go up there too." She said softly.

"Me too… And I wish we would be going up there still together…" He said.

"We would be, because you will never leave me, 'ne?" she asked.

"Of course, I would never leave you… But if one day comes that I have to be away for some while, just trust me okay? I would come back. I would." He said and then looked at her.

"I can never do it without you…"

"If I leave, always remember this: I would come back, I would come back for you…" he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Don't say that. I don't want you to leave."

"I won't be. I'm just saying it if ever I would have to leave… But don't worry." He said and then smiled.

_After that… they just kept quiet, lying inside each other's arms while silently watching the stars… Wishing that they would be just like that forever..._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

* * *

"I do love her…" Keitaro murmured to himself after reminiscing about the past. 

"Oh, God! I do love my best friend!" he shouted.

"But wait… what if she gets mad? What if she only loves me as a best friend and nothing more? What if she leaves me once I tell her that I'm in love with her? What if she… I'm so afraid of this feeling!" Keitaro is so scared; afraid of the emotions that he is feeling.

"But damn! I don't care! I don't care if you don't love me back, I'll still love you Naru Narusegawa, and I'll come back for you! Just wait for me…" he shouted out loud.

* * *

_**It's hard to fall in love with your best friend… You never thought that you will feel like that… But as time passes and memories struck you, you'll just realize… that the best friend you considered for a long time; was the person you've been waiting for… all your life.**_

* * *

Notes: Chapter 5 renewed! Reviews are surely and always welcome here.:) 


	6. Welcome Back Keitaro

**Chapter 6: Welcome Back Keitaro**

* * *

_The years have passed…_ _The days gone by so slowly that every minute that passes by, Keitaro never failed to think about his best friend; Narusegawa…_

_And now… Keitaro is back. He waited so long just to come back in Tokyo, come back again to the promise river; to see the girl he's been dreaming of every night and the girl he's been thinking of every second; Naru Narusegawa._

"I'm here now Neighbor Best Friend, I'm back… and like I said, I would never leave you again. This time, I promise, we will be together… and I will make sure that would be for eternity..." He said to himself when he finally landed his feet on the ground of Tokyo.

_After bringing his things back to his old house, he went straight into Narusegawa's house…_

"Neighbor Best Friend!" he shouted out loud and threw a stone at the window, he does this whenever he visits Naru before.

_But no one answered…_

"Neighbor Best friend! Naru!" he shouted again, much louder this time.

_But still… no one answered once more._

"Oh, maybe she is at the river…" he said with a smile and then went straight into the river.

_While walking… Keitaro heard voices coming from the river, one of them is a familiar voice…_

"Narusegawa…" he murmured. He walked fast because he got so excited just hearing the sweet voice of his best friend, he longed so much to hear her sweet voice again.

_But another familiar voice caught his attention…_

"Hey... isn't that Ryoma?"

_After recognizing the owner of the voices, he looked at the river and was shocked to see the scene, Narusegawa is on top of Ryoma and they seem like they were about to… kiss._

"Narusegawa!" he screamed.

_The two were shocked seeing who it was…_

"K-Keitaro?" Narusegawa asked, as if testing if she was just dreaming again.

"Yes, it's me." He said, but this time, in a cold voice.

Narusegawa ran fast towards Keitaro and immediately hugged him.

"Keitaro!" she shouted happily.

"Let go of me." Keitaro said in another cold voice.

"W-What's wrong?" Narusegawa asked, she's confused seeing the cold eyes of Keitaro.

"I'm tired right now, I'll go home first, I'll just see you later." He said and then walked away without even looking at them.

_Ryoma just stood there… wondering why Keitaro walked away just like that..._

"What's wrong with him? Isn't he happy to see me?" she asked, tears are about to fall from her eyes that moment.

"Maybe he's just feeling really tired. Was that Keitaro? Your Best Friend?" he said and then asked, trying to be innocent.

"Yeah… he is." She answered; then and there… tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Naru?" Ryoma asked.

"Why did he do that? I thought he'll be happy to see me again, and I thought he missed me. But why did he walk away just like that? He made me feel like a fool. Shouldn't we be celebrating for his comeback?" she asked.

"Maybe he's tired, he wants to rest first." He said, trying to console and make Narusegawa feel better.

"Yeah right… yet he didn't even hug me back." With tears, she stated.

"Don't worry; maybe later, you two would be celebrating."

"I just want to go home right now…" with tears still falling, she slowly walked away from Ryoma.

"Damn." This was all he could say.

* * *

_Ryoma went straight to Keitaro's house…_

"Keitaro! Open up!" he shouted.

"What do you want?!" Keitaro said when he opened the door.

"Why did you do that to her?"

"What did I do?" he replied in a cold and trying to know nothing voice.

"You don't know what you did?! Man, be real!" Ryoma screamed in an irritated voice.

"You did something too."

"What?! Aren't you happy to see her? I thought you wanted this thing to happen, I thought you've waited so long just to see her again? But why do you have to be that cold to her? Man, you don't know how much she's hurt right now." Ryoma stated.

"She deserved it."

"What?! Are you really an idiot Keitaro?! You are supposed to be her best friend, you're supposed to be the one making her happy, but what did you do, you made her cry again! I thought you don't want to see her crying? But what now... you're a fool." Ryoma exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"You are so impossible man! You made me come here, just to see if she's doing okay until you are back, made me come here way back from Canada just to take care of your best friend as long as you are gone, and now you're doing this horrible thing?! Don't you know that everyday, she's been waiting for you, there at that river? That she's been so lonely because she misses you so much?! That she cried so many times because she thought you would never come back? Keitaro, what's happening to you man? She waited so long to see you again… waited almost everyday, wanting to see her best friend once again. But what now?! You just did the most horrible thing!" Ryoma continually exclaimed.

"Aren't you two about to kiss a while ago before I went to you?" he asked.

"Huh? No, we're not! Did you think we're about to kiss?!" Ryoma shockingly asked.

"Yeah… I saw you..." He softly said, like admitting he was wrong.

"Of course not Kei! I would never take advantage of her! She just got stumbled by a stone and I tried to catch her, but instead of catching her, we both fell. I would not kiss her; she is like a sister to me too. Wait a minute… are you, jealous?" Ryoma asked with a grin.

"NO!"

"You cannot hide it from me, you know I can read through you." Ryoma said, still with a grin.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Not really… but you know me, I can tell people's feelings by just simply looking in their eyes. No matter how much you try to hide it, I can see that you love her and it's more than just a love for a best friend... you love her, as a woman, as she is." Ryoma said and then grinned. "I'm happy for you man, I think you too will look good together."

"But… what if she doesn't love me more than just a best friend? What if she gets mad once I tell her that I love her? What if she turn away and never talk to me? I could never take that… maybe I'll just get rid of this love. It's no use if she'll just get mad at me." Keitaro said, fear and sadness is written all over his face.

"Stop saying those 'what ifs'. Just try it first, how can you know if you will not take risks? Love is all about taking risks Keitaro… if you don't know how to take risks, you will be the big loser." Ryoma said; his words are full of meaning… he's really very experienced when it comes to those things.

"Maybe you're right, but I'll do it when the right time comes. This is not yet the right time, I'll have to wait some more. I still have to gather a lot of confidence before confessing, it isn't easy."

"Yeah… and now, all you have to do is go to her and apologize! Man, you made her cry! I thought you don't want to see her crying? If that's the case, go there and say sorry, you fool." Ryoma said and then pushed Keitaro towards the door, as if getting rid of a dog.

"Okay, okay. Thanks Ryoma, you're such a great friend!" he said and then ran quickly.

"Whew, you seem like a cupid! But I think… you'll do well. Just look at them, they're perfect for each other." Ryoma said, talking to himself while smiling, he looks insane right now but who cares? He's just happy for Keitaro and Narusegawa.

* * *

_Keitaro's afraid to face Narusegawa after what he did, but he needs to apologize…_

_You're so stupid Keitaro. You should be ashamed of yourself. Stupid!' _he thought while walking the way to Naru's house.

_After some minutes of standing and just staring blankly in front of the door, he finally had the guts to knock…_

Knock, knock and knock!

"Who's that?" a sad voice asked; it's her.

"Narusegawa, it's me." He answered.

The door opened, "What do you want?" Naru asked, her eyes are kind of reddish, she really cried hard.

"C-Can I come in?" he asked back.

"Go ahead." She said and then gave way for him to come in.

_Deafening silence ruled…_

"A-Ahmm… N-Naru…" Keitaro tried to break the silence but he could not help but to stutter.

"What?" she asked without looking at Keitaro.

"Look at me Narusegawa…"

"What do you want?"

"Look at me." He firmly said.

She lifted her head and looked at Keitaro…

"I just want to apologize… for being so rude and cold a while ago. I didn't mean to be that way, forgive me Naru." He explained.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"It's because I thought you and Ryo--- I mean that guy were about to kiss… I was shocked to see it that's why I acted so rude." He answered and then smiled.

"You think I'd do that?" she asked again.

"No, of course not, it's just that I was really excited to see you and that scene kind of… made me angry." He explained and then reached her hands, enclosing it with his.

Narusegawa blushed because of the feeling of Keitaro's hands enlocked with hers… "I'm not about to kiss him… I was just about to stumble and when I was about to fall on the ground, he tried to catch me but failed, so we both fell on the ground." She explained.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… D-Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course I did! You just don't know how sad it feels to be far from my best friend… I missed you so much Naru. It felt like hell living without you, and now that I'm with you again, I would never leave you again. Never…" he said while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I missed you too… so much Keitaro. I was waiting for you all day, there in our promise river. Every minute that passes by without you, just feels like hell too, and now… I wish that we would be together, and I wish it would be for forever…" She said and then hugged him.

_They hugged for a few minutes, without saying anything…_

"Uh, I-I can't breathe…"

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ehem, ehem."

"Hey… are you okay?" she asked, she's becoming afraid.

"Hehe… I was just kidding!" he said. "But I'm pretty sure you did miss me so bad… you hugged so tight! I could almost go breathless!" he exclaimed.

"I said I'm sorry." She said with a pout.

"That's just a joke, smile now… you're prettier when you smile."

"Yeah right." She replied.

"You don't believe me huh?" he asked.

"I'm not pretty…" she said.

"Of course you are!"

"So not…"

"Come on, you're the prettiest for me."

"Whatever you say…" she said.

"Don't believe if you don't want to, but for me… you are really the prettiest." He said and then looked straightly in her eyes.

She blushed…

"Blushing now huh?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed and then bowed down.

"Ohhh... the little lady's blushing again."

"I'm not! Stop teasing me!"

"Alright, don't get mad. That was just a joke… Hey, I want to tell you something…" he said.

"What?"

"Uh… you know Ryoma right?"

"Yeah, how did you know his name?" she asked back.

"He's my friend from Canada…"

"What?!" she's shocked.

"Yeah… I sent him here to look after you, because I was missing you so much and was afraid of what's happening with you, so I sent him here."

"Y-You did that for me?" she asked.

"Of course…"

"Thanks, I thought you never cared about what's happening with me while you're away… I thought you've already forgotten our promise…"

"I would never forget it, and I'm sorry if I haven't been keeping in touch, I was just so busy, Mom and Dad were always nagging me to do this, do that… And now that I've done all there is to make me do, they can never stop me. I would be living in Tokyo again. I would be staying here, for life…" he said.

"So… we're Neighbor Best Friends again huh?"

"Yes we are, Neighbor Best Friend, it feels so good to be back!" he screamed and then smiled.

'Welcome back Keitaro, welcome back." She uttered.

* * *

_Keitaro and Narusegawa were so happy till that day… The friendship that was hanging for so long was now certain. They're happy being with each other's company again, and now that everything's fine… they could never ask anymore for anything…Cause they have each other again, and they'll make sure that it would be for eternity…_

_**But still, we'll never know what destiny has in store for us… what if destiny's planning to play another cruel game on the both of them? What if by this time… fate is ready to play another game? Would Keitaro and Narusegawa survive destiny's cruel plan? What if this time, fate would make sure that they can never survive this game?**_

* * *


	7. Falling

**Chapter 7: Falling**

* * *

_Happiness, yeah, happiness, finally this thing is now certain in their lives. Every moment with her just feels just like heaven, even more than heaven. But fear is still reigning in his heart; he gets so afraid just thinking of how he would confess to her…_

"I don't want you to go away from me just because of this darn emotion. I don't want you to get mad because I love you more than just what I thought I could ever love a girl. I want you to be always near me, but every moment that you are right beside me, just gives my heart a reason to fall deeper. But damn! I love you and I want you to love me back! But if this love would be the reason why our friendship would be at risk again, I will just kill this damn emotion. If this love would be the reason why I will lose my best friend once again, I guess I just have to let this all go…"

_Keitaro is so lost… lost between the love he feels and the friendship that would be at risk. But he can never tell her... because Keitaro is afraid he would lose Narusegawa._

_Depression filled his heart so he turned on the radio and sweet fate, he can exactly relate on the song playing at that very moment…_

* * *

_SONG: _

_ **IF ALL ELSE FAILS by MATCHBOOK ROMANCE**_

A subdued silence undisturbed by the sound of her breath.

So carefully, brush her hair back from her eyes

In steady sequence, one by one.

She slips away.

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.

I'm by your side.

No words to speak.

We'll set our course and make it through.

No matter how far I go my heart remains with you.

And I'm not sure what I'm looking for.

But it's clear to see the purpose of my existence is laying here in front of me.

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.

I'm by your side.

No words to speak.

We'll set our course and make it through.

No matter how far I go

And if all else fails you can look up at the sky

Because it's the same one that shines above you and I.

And if all else fails you can close your eyes

And I'll be right beside you.

I'll be the one by your side.

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.

I'm by your side.

No words to speak.

We'll set our course and make it through.

No matter how far I go

No matter how much this hurts

I wanted you to know,

My heart remains with you.

* * *

_Keitaro was so busy thinking about his situation, with his eyes close and the song playing on the radio… that is why he did not notice that Narusegawa had been watching him silently because she thought that he is asleep…_

**Point Of View- NARUSEGAWA**

Keitaro is so handsome… even when he's asleep. I could stand here for hours, just watching him sleeping. He sleeps like an angel, so peaceful and quiet… he's my angel. He is my guardian angel, my best friend and my… love.

Wait! Wait!

L-love?!

D-Did I just say that he is my l-love?

Well, silly, of course I love him! Because he is my best friend!

'_Are you sure that is the only reason?'_

Of course it is! What could be any reason behind it?

'_Maybe… you love him more than a best friend. Maybe you are totally in love with him! And the feeling is more intense than a love for a best friend. Maybe you love him as a man…'_

I-I love K-Keitaro?! Oh my God! Am I really in love with Keitaro, my b-best friend?

Wait!

I can't be in love with him! I can't be in love with my best friend!

'_Why can't you?'_

Didn't you get it?! Because he is my best friend! I cannot fall in love with my best friend. I can't!

'_Sure you can.'_

"I said I can't!" she didn't notice, but she said it out loud. And that made Keitaro open his eyes…

**END of POV**

"Narusegawa! What are you doing here?" He's startled to see Narusegawa inside his room. Yeah, they were best friends for so long, but he never let her enter his room.

Narusegawa was also shocked to see him awake because she thought that he was asleep, "I-I'm sorry Keitaro, I was calling you outside, but nobody answered so I decided to go inside because I noticed that the door was open. I looked for you… and I saw you here, in your room." she stated.

"It's okay. What can I do? You're already here." He said, he was just kidding.

"I-If it's that uncomfortable for you… I would just go." she said, she was about to go out that time.

"I'm just kidding! Go back here, come on." He said and pulled Narusegawa closer.

"Okay. Okay." She said but still with a pout.

"What's that pout all about?" he asked.

"Nothing…"

"Oh, come on! Tell me!"

"I said it's nothing…"

"You wouldn't tell me? Hmmm…" he said and then positioned himself to do something.

The scene made Narusegawa nervous, "W-What a-are y-you planning?" she stuttered. _'Would he be kissing me?'_ she thought.

He didn't answer... He just came closer… and closer.

"K-Keitaro!" she shouted. _'God, I'm so scared!'_

Keitaro came much closer and… finally... tickled her.

"Hey hey! Stop!" she shouted between her laughter. _'Man… I thought he would kiss me.' _A side of her mind stated in dismay. _'You silly! Why would he?!' _another side reacted.

"So, are you going to tell me or what?" he asked while still tickling her.

"Okay! I would tell you, just stop!" she screamed while laughing.

So he stopped, "Okay, now, what's that pout all about?" he asked.

"It's nothing really… I was just fooling around too." she said and then giggled.

"Enough of the tickling and giggling, so, what do you think of my room?" he asked and then laid down on his bed, smiling at her. _'I hope we would still be like this even after when I tell you how I'm really feeling about you Naru…'_

She laid down on the bed too, "Well, it's nice. Not too clean but not that messy. The room's alright, but the owner is worst." she stated and then chuckled.

"Hey… you. I thought you were my best friend..." He said and then covered his face with a pillow, pretending to be hurt by what she said. _'I'm not alright… because I'm deeply in love with my best friend.'_

"Keitaro… I was just kidding."

But Keitaro did not answer; he didn't even looked at her.

"Hey!"

Still no answer.

But Narusegawa noticed that he was laughing, so she stood up and pick one soft pillow and called him.

"Keitaro!" she shouted.

Keitaro had decided to put down the pillow and to his surprise another pillow smashed his face.

"Hey!" he screamed and then laughed. He ran and picked up one pillow too.

"Want a battle huh?" she said and smiled.

Pillows met each other, soft cottons flying and scattered all over the room. And when they got tired, they both laid down on the bed.

They just kept silent, both staring at the blank white ceiling. No one dared to talk, or to make any sound. Silence ruled, but in each other's mind, there's just one thing they want to say…

"_I hope we would be like this for forever…"_

Keitaro got up, "I'm hungry." he stated, he broke the silence that embedded them for some while.

"Me too. Come on! Let's go eat." She agreed and then stood up, arranging herself. "Are we going to leave your room just like this?" she asked.

He arranged his self too, "Yeah, I'll just clean this later when we get back. Come on." he said and then pulled her.

"Alright."

_After eating they went back and went straight into each other's home…_

* * *

_Narusegawa was so happy that day… well, every day is a damn good and happy day for her because she is with her best friend…_

_But her smile broke down and was replaced with fear when she remembered one thing that night..._

"W-Wait, a-am I really in love with Keitaro? More than just a best friend? Am I really totally in love with him?" these thoughts clouded her mind that moment, so she laid down and started thinking about it.

As she was lying there, some scenes from the past started to fill her mind… and those scenes made her realize something she did not and never expect to happen.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

"Hmmm… Hmmm…" she hummed as she walked towards Keitaro's classroom. She was about to shout and call him but a scene caused her to stop. It was Keitaro; hugging Mutsumi (his classmate) and they seem so sweet, no one even seem to disturb the two.

When Narusegawa saw them, she immediately went out of the classroom and ran. She ran fast and went into the field, she didn't notice it, but tears fell from her eyes.

'_Wait… why am I crying?' _she thought, but her tears seemed to have their own minds, she can't stop them from falling.

'_Silly you… what's to cry about? What do you care if Keitaro has a girlfriend? You don't have the right to be jealous you fool.' _A side of her mind stated.

"I'm not jealous."

'_Really, so why are you crying right now?'_

"I don't know! But I'm sure I'm not jealous! Why would I be?"

'_Maybe it is because you love him already?'_

"Stupid! I'm not in love with him!"

'_Try to convince me now…'_

"I said I'm not! I am not------"

"Narusegawa?" a familiar voice called her, it was him.

"K-Keitaro! W-Why are you here?" she was shocked to see him so she immediately stood up and arranged herself.

"That's exactly my question, what are you doing here and why are talking to yourself? And wait, did you just cry?" he started asking questions and his voice demanded a reasonable answer.

"I-I was just…" she can't seem to find any excuse.

"What?"

"I was just practicing my lines! Yeah, my lines for our classroom play. I was just practicing them. You know…" she stated, trying to convince him with her excuse.

"Oh… alright." He doesn't seem to be convinced but he just nodded. "Anyway, let's just forget about that." he stated.

"Yeah… I'm sure I would not forget my lines, I practiced a lot." She said and then laughed. _'Darn!' _she exclaimed deep inside.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Alright." She smiled. _'Damn, did he hear it all? I hope he didn't. Silly you! You're so dumb Naru!' _she said to herself while they were walking home.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"I think… I do love him." 

"Darn… I am really in love with Keitaro, my Neighbor Best Friend. What should I do now?"

'_Tell him?'_

"No! I can't tell him!"

'_Why not?'_

"Because if I tell him that I am in love with him, he would go away from me. He would leave again!"

'_How would you know if you would not try?'_

"And if I try and then fail? You think I can handle that? I cannot let him leave me again and this time, don't come back. I would never let that happen. Never."

'_Then what about your feelings?'_

"I would just get rid of this feeling, I would just kill this darn emotion."

'_What if you can't?'_

"Stop asking me questions will you?! I don't even know what to do myself, so please stop asking me questions!" she shouted.

She looked silly talking and shouting at her own self, but who cares? She is just confused of what to do now that she found out that she is in love with Keitaro…

_**It's hard to fall in love with your best friend… You never thought that you will feel like that… But as time passes and memories struck you, you'll just realize… that the best friend you considered for a long time; was the person you've been waiting for… all your life.**_

* * *

Notes: Chapter 7 renewed! Reviews are surely welcome here. 


	8. Greeneyed Monster Attacks Part 1

**Chapter 8: Green-eyed Monster Attacks (Part 1)**

* * *

Since the very day that Narusegawa realized and accepted that she is really in love with Keitaro, it's been so hard for her to be with him. Yeah, she's happy but that happiness is being overcome by fear--- fear that Keitaro might see her true feelings. She knows that when she's with him, her eyes look very obvious, just by gazing at them, anybody could tell what she's hiding and she wondered why Keitaro can't. But she's thankful that Keitaro can't tell how she feels, cause if he did, their treasured friendship would end, he would walk away, never come back, end of the story. Yet, she can't control her emotions, it was like every day that she is with him, just makes her love him even more. 

Funny that Keitaro is feeling quite the same as her, happy yet scared. But he never lets this be a hindrance for him to enjoy each and every moment spent with her, though it's really hard for him, knowing that he's falling deeper…

Days passed them by so fast that it's already the heat of summer time. So they've planned to go to a beach and spend some days there, only the three of them—him, her and Ryoma. Ryoma had decided not to go back to Canada yet, because he has something to accomplish first, it's a mission he himself made and only he knows what it is.

"Hey… our outing's tomorrow, are you guys ready?" Ryoma asked us, we're at the park, hanging out.

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, of course, it's just an outing anyway."

Narusegawa nodded too.

Ryoma grinned, "It isn't just an outing…" and said.

That grin made Narusegawa and Keitaro feel somewhat nervous, they know Ryoma has something on his mind and it made them nervous.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Keitaro asked, confusion and suspicions seen all over his face.

Ryoma shook his head, "Oh… nothing. Just prepare for our outing alright?" he said and gave them a smirk.

"Whatever you say." Keitaro stated.

Narusegawa stood up, "I have to go shop for our food, so I'll leave you guys now."

"Hey… I'll go with you Naru." Keitaro followed her, "Bye Ryoma, see you at home!" and shouted while walking away.

"Okay, bye!" Ryoma waved, "Prepare yourselves tomorrow Keitaro and Narusegawa; I've a plan that would make you two happier and would change your lives forever…" he said to himself and smiled.

* * *

"What do you think about what Ryoma said?" Keitaro asked.

"I dunno… I think he's just tripping." Narusegawa said.

"But I know Ryoma, he doesn't let out that grin for nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, "What could he be thinking?" and asked.

"I dunno… but I'm nervous about it." He shrugged.

"Let's not think about it, maybe it's just nothing." she said, "So come on, just help me shop for food." and gave Keitaro the shopping basket.

Keitaro took the basket. "Alright."

After an hour, they're finally done shopping for food and now ready to pay at the counter when accidentally, Keitaro bumped into an old woman…

Narusegawa was so shocked because the old woman fell down, so she immediately helped her get up, "Oh! Oh my God… We are so sorry Grandma, we didn't mean to---"

The old woman smiled, "Oh… its okay. I know you didn't mean to."

Keitaro smiled and took the old woman's basket, "But we're still sorry, my fault, I wasn't looking, please let me make it up to---"

The old woman took the basket back, "Oh… its fine kids. You two… nice couple 'ne? You look good." she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Narusegawa blushed, "Oh… N-No, we're just---"

"Thanks grandma. We look good 'ne?" Keitaro butted in to stop Narusegawa from saying something and then wrapped his arms around Narusegawa.

Narusegawa felt uneasy and her face turned more reddish.

The old woman nodded, "I think you two would last long time, just keep on loving each other. Don't let problems break your good relationship. Good day to you both!" and then left.

Keitaro smiled, "Mysterious old woman…"

Narusegawa turned to him and said, "Hey, why did you say that?"

Keitaro just laughed.

She punched him on the shoulders, "Hey, stop laughing! Why did you say that to the old woman?"

"Whoa, I'm just kidding, that hurts!" he exclaimed.

Narusegawa giggled, "That's what you get for saying those stupid things." _'That's what you get for making me gain hope again, damn Keitaro, why did you have to do that? It just made me… hopeful and this feeling sucks.'_

"I was just kidding okay?" He came closer and pinched her face, _'Stupid?! Darn… is that so bad? For once, I just want to experience the feeling of having you as my girlfriend cause I'm a little tired of being just your best friend… is that so wrong?'_

"Yeah, I knew you were just kidding…" She said and then laughed, but deep inside of her, she's disappointed… _'Yeah, you were just kidding! How stupid of me to assume you were serious. You're a big jerk Narusegawa.'_

After the punching, pinching, laughing, joking and all that fun they had, they separated ways and went home to rest and prepare for the trip.

* * *

Narusegawa had finished packing her things, and she's already lying in her bed, trying to get some sleep. Yet, she just can't, what happened in the store a while ago just keeps on bugging her mind…

"Why did he say that? Why did he have to?! I hate him for making me gain hope and then crushing them at the same time… he's a jerk. Nah, he's not the jerk, I am. Because I'm not supposed to assume anything from that stupid joke, it was just one big joke he played… on me."

'_What if it wasn't just a joke? What if he meant it? What if he loves you too? More than his best friend, what if he---'_

"Stop it! Cut those what ifs! Don't make me gain hope again! I'm sick of it" She yelled at her own self, looking silly talking and shouting at her own self… yet she just can't stop it. Tears began to form in her eyes, and they fell down, freely and willingly flowing down her cheeks.

Keitaro can't sleep too, just like Narusegawa, he's thinking about the incident that happened…

Ryoma noticed that Keitaro has been moving side to side on his bed, and still awake, "Hey Kei, what's wrong? Is something bugging you? Care to share?" so he asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing…"

"Come on, I know it's not nothing."

Keitaro got up and sat beside Ryoma, "Okay… it's about Narusegawa."

Ryoma grinned, "What about her?"

So Keitaro told him everything that happened in the store…

"The old woman's right, you really look good as a couple." Ryoma grinned once again, "So… you're hurt that she took it as one big stupid joke?"

Keitaro nodded.

"Maybe because you made it appear like it was just one big stupid joke."

"Yeah because I don't want her to know how I feel… but it just made me more hopeless, I don't think I could tell her that I'm in love with her."

Ryoma grinned for the third time, "Don't worry… I'll handle all of that tomorrow." He mumbled.

Keitaro heard him, "What?"

"Oh… nothing. I mean don't worry maybe it's not what you think." Ryoma can't think of anything to cover up for what he said.

Keitaro isn't convinced, "What's with the grinning, smiling and mumbling that you've been doing all day?"

Ryoma forged innocence, "What are you saying? I'm not grinning, mumbling nor smiling. You're hallucinating Keitaro, just get some sleep, we have to leave early tomorrow right? Sleep."

"Right…" he's still not convinced but he just let it go, he stood up and went to his bed, "Good night."

"Goodnight dude." Ryoma smiled, and then he went to sleep.

* * *

The sun is about to shine up and light the morning sky, Keitaro, Narusegawa and Ryoma are already awake and preparing to set off…

"Hey beach! Here we come!" Ryoma, who's really in a very excellent mood shouted.

Narusegawa and Keitaro laughed.

Ryoma started the engine of the van, "Hop in guys! We've got a long way to go!" he exclaimed.

The trip is a little long and tiring, that's why Keitaro and Narusegawa fell asleep; Narusegawa's head on Keitaro's shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Ryoma laughed, "Sweet… Don't worry you guys, everything about that secret love would be revealed, everything would be fine… I'm very happy for you two." He mumbled to himself while looking at the rearview mirror, watching them sleep.

After an hour and a half, they finally reached the destination: TEEPEE Beach and Resort.

Ryoma pressed the honk several times to wake Naru and Kei, "Hey guys! We're here! Wake up sleepy-heads!" He said and get out of the van. "Whew, I love the beach!" he exclaimed.

The noise made the two wake up…

Narusegawa get up and yawned, "Are we here already?" she asked.

Keitaro got up next, "Oh… we're here." He uttered.

Ryoma laughed, "Yeah, you're not dreaming. Come on, let's bring our things to our cottage." He said and picked up his bags.

* * *

Everyone's feeling so happy and relaxed. The blow of the wind on the beach is so relaxing and so as the whole beautiful place.

"It's been some while since I last went to a beach, I have to enjoy. I would forget everything about my love for him, today, he is not my love and best friend, today, he is just my best friend… just the bestest best friend I ever had. I don't love him more than that, I don't. Keep that in mind Narusegawa, you have to forget that stupid love even for a while, treat him like before, just a best friend. Not the one you love, act normal, act like his best friend. Don't act like a girl who's secretly in love with him, okay? Don't act like a fool. Cheep up Narusegawa!" She mumbled to herself while changing to her swimming clothes. "Okay… go Naru!" she said and then walked towards their direction.

"Wow… you look gorgeous Naru." Ryoma stated. "Doesn't she look beautiful Keitaro?" He asked Keitaro, who's now staring intently at Narusegawa.

"O-Oh… y-yeah, she d-does." He stuttered, _'Come on Keitaro, act normal!'_

Narusegawa blushed, "Thanks guys…" she said.

Ryoma stood up and pushed them away like getting rid of dogs, "So, you two swim and enjoy the bright afternoon. Me, I'll just go get us some drinks alright?"

While Ryoma is walking out their cottage, he heard a voice calling him…

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma looked around and was surprised to see who it is…

"M-Mutsumi?" He asked just to make sure it is her.

Mutsumi laughed, "Yeah, it's me!" she exclaimed and then hugged Ryoma.

"H-How did you get here? W-Why are you here?" Ryoma, who's still startled, asked.

She went out of the hug and said, "I got here by plane of course! And I came here because I miss Japan very much, it has been years since I last went home. How about you? Small world huh?"

"Oh... I came here to relax, yeah, what a small world. It's such a coincidence that we're at the same beach right now. " Ryoma said and then laughed.

Mutsumi smiled, "Yeah… so who's with you? Are you alone?" and asked.

'_Damn. She shouldn't know that I'm with Keitaro, dammit! W-What should I tell her now? Man… what should I do now? She shouldn't know that I'm with Keitaro, my plan would be ruined. Oh… God!' _Ryoma faked his tension with a huge smile, "O-Oh… I-I'm w-with…"

"Ryoma!"

That call started everything about that insane incident in the TEEPEE Beach and Resort. And now… that call is the start of the attack of the green-eyed monster.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 8 done. Whew, finally I did it! My latest update! Thank God I survived after I lost all my files, I did it. Hehehe… Thank you for reading. And to those who waited for my update, thank you very much for waiting. Please review. Thanks.


	9. Greeneyed Monster Attacks Part 2

**CHAPTER 9: GREEN-EYED MONSTER ATTACKS (Part 2)**

* * *

"**Ryoma!"**

"K-Keitaro?"

Keitaro walked closer, "Mutsumi, is that y-you?" and asked.

She smiled and ran to hug him tight, "Yeah, it's me! Hey, I missed you!"

Keitaro felt kind of awkward hugging Mutsumi, so he went out of the hug, "Oh, yeah, it's been some years huh? How's Canada?" so he just asked instead.

"It's fine, still good. Hey you… aren't you gonna ask how am I?" She said with a pout.

He smiled, "Oh… of course, how are you?"

Ryoma interfered, "Hey, guys, why don't we talk inside the cottage, it's kinda hot here, right?" and stated.

Narusegawa, who's been there quite some time made some noise to get their attention. She did a fake cough and said, "Hey…"

Ryoma's face turned pale, _'Oh. Damn. What am I gonna do? My plan would be ruined. Darn. Why did she have to be on the same beach as ours? Dammit.'_

Some kind of tension surrounded them for quite a while…

But Ryoma broke the tension and said, "Oh, hey Narusegawa, you're there. Come, let me introduce you to each other, Narusegawa this is Mutsumi, our friend way back from Canada and Mutsumi this is Narusegawa... Keitaro's best friend."

Mutsumi smiled and stretched her arm for a hand shake, "How are you Narusegawa?"

She smiled back and took her hand, "I'm fine Mutsumi, how about you?" _'Oh… so is she his girlfriend? Maybe, she is…' _she sadly thought.

Mutsumi smiled, "Very fine as well and happy because I saw Keitaro and Ryoma here. I never thought we would meet here, such a small world huh?"

"Yeah… it is indeed." She said. _'Yeah… such a small world, why do you have to be here? Why do I have to meet Keitaro's girlfriend, damn.'_

"Hey guys, come on, let's get inside." Ryoma said and then he walked to get inside their cottage.

* * *

**Inside the cottage…**

Ryoma and Keitaro went inside the kitchen to prepare some food, and to--- talk.

"So, how do you feel about Mutsumi being here?" Ryoma asked.

"What do you mean by that? What should I feel?" Keitaro confusedly asked.

Ryoma shrugged, "I dunno… but you know, she's really into you, even before."

Keitaro laughed, "I think she's forgotten me by now... r-right?" he stuttered, because even he, wasn't so sure about that thing about Mutsumi's infatuation for him, he thinks that what she feels or felt, was just some kind of infatuation or maybe adoration, but love? Nah.

Ryoma shook his head, "Oh no, I don't think she did, I think she's still in love with you. You know how she thought you were girlfriend and boyfriend back then? You never courted her, but she still believed you were together. And even though it hurt her so when you said you weren't in love with her and that you never courted her, I think, she still has... feelings for you." Ryoma stated.

"Y-You t-think?"

"Yeah. What would you do now? You know… Narusegawa's here too, I thought you want to let her know how you feel, and now that Mutsumi's here, I think, you wouldn't have the chance to tell her." Ryoma said. _'Oh well, come to think of it, maybe Mutsumi could help me… Yeah! Mutsumi could help, silly you, Ryoma, Mutsumi isn't a disturbance, she could be one great help.' _He thought to himself and then he grinned.

Keitaro got more confused seeing Ryoma's grin-- again, "What's that grin for?" he asked.

Ryoma laughed, "Oh, nothing, I just remembered something. So… what are you gonna do now huh?" he asked instead.

He shook his head, "I don't know, maybe, I'll just let it all flow by itself, whatever happens, happens."

Ryoma smiled, "If you say so." _'Don't worry Keitaro… I've got it all handled. Just relax there, and let me do all the work.' _

"Stop smiling, you make me much worried." Keitaro said.

Ryoma laughed once more.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Some kind of deafening silence surrounded the two girls for a little while…

It only ended when Mutsumi started their conversation, "So… Narusegawa, how long have you been best friends with... Keitaro?" she asked.

Narusegawa smiled coyly, "Uhmm, we were best friends since I was nine, and he was twelve back then…" and said.

"Oh… so, that just means you're really close." Mutsumi said.

She somewhat blushed, she didn't even know why she did, "Yeah… kind of."

"How about Ryoma? How long have you known him?" Mutsumi asked.

"I met him some years ago, Keitaro sent him here... to... take care of... me." She stated.

Mutsumi smiled, "Oh, that's so sweet of him..."

She blushed once again.

"Hmmm... Can I tell you something?" Mutsumi asked, pain is somewhat seen in her eyes.

That made her wonder, "S-Sure…"

Mutsumi moved closer to her, "I-I..."

"You are?" Narusegawa asked, she's really feeling nervous, she doesn't know why.

"I am… I am in----"

* * *

Their conversation was interrupted when Ryoma came… 

"Here's your food, ladies…" Ryoma said and then he put the tray down.

Mutsumi arranged herself and smiled, "Thanks Ryoma…"

Narusegawa who's still confused because of Mutsumi, just nodded at him.

Keitaro came next and sat down.

"So… Mutsumi, how long would you stay here?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know… maybe a few days or maybe weeks, it depends. Why, do you want me to leave?" Mutsumi said and she laughed.

Ryoma laughed too, "Of course not, I want you to stay. If you want, you could even stay at Keitaro's house." then, he looked at Keitaro with a huge smile, "Is that right Kei?" and added.

He had no choice but to smile and nod, "Of course."

That made Mutsumi smile sweetly, "Thanks, I really do appreciate the offer, don't worry, I would definitely think about it." and said.

Keitaro became more confused, _'Why did Ryoma say that? I thought he doesn't want Mutsumi here because of… oh man, what is up with Ryoma? He's making me damn nervous…'_ but he still managed to just keep all his thoughts inside his clouded mind.

Ryoma smirked, "Great."

Narusegawa on the other hand is feeling really out of place, and Keitaro somehow noticed that as he glanced at her direction.

Ryoma noticed that too, _'Oh… so this is gonna be the start. This has got to work, if not; I'll drown myself in the sea and let my body be food for the sharks.' _That thought inside his mind made him grin--- again.

Keitaro noticed Ryoma's grin--- for the nth time that day. And it made him more nervous, he knew Ryoma had some things running inside his crazy head. _'Whatever it is that you're planning Ryoma… I just hope it would do me good.'_ he thought.

'_5-4-3-2-1 let our little game begin.'_ Ryoma thought to himself, "Oh, by the way, Mutsumi and Naru, are you two getting to know each other by now?" Ryoma started.

Mutsumi smiled, "We are getting there… I was just about to ask her some things a while ago, but you guys came."

Ryoma laughed, "Oh… so we disturbed your little talk huh? We're sorry about that."

Mutsumi laughed too.

"Narusegawa, is there anything wrong?" Ryoma asked, '_I have to do this Narusegawa… don't worry, in the end, it's all gonna be worth it.'_

Narusegawa shook her head, "Nothing's wrong… don't mind me, I'm fine." and said with a smile--- a fake smile. _'Of course I'm not alright, definitely not.'_

Ryoma smiled, "Okay…don't feel uncomfortable around Mutsumi, she's nice and friendly. That's why she became close with us, especially with… Keitaro."

That made Keitaro more and more confused, but he just kept his confusion to himself.

Narusegawa smiled, "Yeah, I think she really is. Hey, can you excuse me for a while? I just want to go out and breathe some fresh air…" and said. _'I just need to cry…'_ she stated inside her thoughts.

"Oh… okay. Sure." Ryoma said. _'I'm really sorry Narusegawa, I need to do this, it's for you and Keitaro. Just endure the pain for now, because I know that after that, you'll be totally happy. So, please forgive me for doing this.' _He stated in his thoughts, he knew Narusegawa was lying; he knows that Narusegawa wants to go out because she wants to cry.

And so she left…

After a few minutes, Keitaro had decided to follow her…

Keitaro stood up and said, "Excuse me guys, I'll just breathe some fresh air outside too."

Ryoma and Mutsumi nodded.

* * *

So he went outside and looked for her, but he can't see her anywhere… he was about to go back when he saw someone came out from a dark corner--- it's Narusegawa. He immediately went towards her direction. 

"Narusegawa…" he called.

She was quite startled to hear Keitaro's voice, so she composed herself and turned around, "Oh… hey Keitaro."

"Hey… did you just, cry?" he asked, concern seen in his eyes.

She shook her head, "N-No, of course not, why would I cry? I didn't cry." and denied it.

He wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? Cause your eyes are kind of… reddish."

"Oh… n-no, something just got into my eyes, I t-think its sand, the wind blew hard a while ago… and s-sand entered my eyes." She couldn't help but stutter.

He still wasn't convinced, but he just let it go. "Right… so, where were you?" he asked.

"I was just… breathing some fresh air." She said. _'I cried, yeah, I did. Know why? Because of you jerk! Because… you hurt me, and you're still hurting me right now.' _She screamed in her thoughts.

"Oh… okay. Come on, let's sit and watch the sunset together." He said, he pulled her hand and enclosed it with his.

So there they are, sitting on the sand, watching the beautiful sunset together…

And as they sat there, silently watching the sun going down… they thought of each other.

'_It's hard for me to hate you Keitaro… I can't, I just can't. I really love you and I'm hurting right now. I just hope that… even though we can't be together as lovers, I hope you would be forever beside me, as my best friend. You don't know how hard it is for me to love you secretly… my heart aches every time I see you, because I know… that you would never fall in love with me. Still, I wish that you'd be happy with Mutsumi… because if you're happy, then I'm happy for you too.' _As she thought of this, a tear fell from her eye.

'_I don't know how to tell you… I don't have the guts yet, but I will, I just hope that once I tell you, you wouldn't hate me Narusegawa. Don't hate me for feeling this way towards you, I didn't plan this, I didn't even think this would happen, but it just happened. It was so unexpected… and so unpredictable. But I guess I can't do anything to stop it, because you're just so beautiful… that I could take any kind of pain just for you.'_

Narusegawa noticed that Keitaro is thinking of something deep too… so she asked, "Kei… what are you thinking?"

He smiled sadly, "About something…"

"About what?"

"I can't tell you right now… but don't worry, I would tell you… soon." He stated and then he stood up and pulled her, "Come on, let's go back now."

She smiled, "Okay…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ryoma smiled, "So, it's a deal 'ne?"

Mutsumi smiled back, "It is a deal."

"Cheers to that!" He exclaimed and he raised the glass of wine.

Mutsumi did the same, "Cheers."

They both laughed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 9 done. Reviews :) 


	10. Greeneyed Monster Attacks Last Part

**CHAPTER 10: GREEN-EYED MONSTER ATTACKS (Last Part)**

* * *

The sun is up, another day is about to begin, they're still at the TEEPEE Beach, but it's quite different than the other days, cause now… they are four---- Keitaro, Ryoma, Narusegawa and… Mutsumi.

Nobody knows how hard it is for Narusegawa to be under the same roof with Mutsumi, even just for a day. It's not that she doesn't like her, it's just that… being with Mutsumi is just pure torture for her, just thinking of the fact that she's the one that Keitaro loves, slices her heart little by little. But still, she has to act normal and… unaffected.

That morning, she woke up earlier than usual, she looked at the bed where Mutsumi slept but she isn't there anymore, which means she woke up earlier than her…

She went out, nobody is out there yet. She looked around, searching for Keitaro and Ryoma, when someone shouted.

"Ohayou Naru!"

She turned around, and saw Mutsumi, "Oh, hey Mutsumi!"

Mutsumi smiled, "You're up early huh? How's your morning?" and asked.

She smiled back, "Really good, how about you?" and asked. _'What do you expect? My morning's not good and I bet my whole day would just be the same…'_

"My morning's fine too, and I know it would be one pretty day, cause you know, I'm gonna be with Keitaro for another day again. I really missed him, it's been long, very long years, and I really missed our days together way back in Canada…" Mustumi stated and then she sighed.

She tried to smile, "Oh… don't worry. It doesn't matter, cause now you're together again 'ne?" and said with a smile--- a fake one, of course. _'Yeah, me too, I miss the days way back when you weren't part of our lives yet… and I hope I could bring back those times.'_ She sadly thought.

Mutsumi nodded, "Yeah, now that we're together again, I will never let anyone separate us, never. Because I just love him so, that I don't want to lose him, without even FIGHTING for him... And without even TELLING him my real feelings. I don't want my PRIDE to take over my feelings, I don't want to lose him, without even trying to have him… " Then she said, while looking straightly into Narusegawa's eyes, it's like she's searching for something.

Narusegawa got quite conscious and very much affected by the way Mutsumi stares at her… and also, about what Mutsumi just said. It was the same thing that she wanted to do, to fight for him, to never let anyone separate them, _'But how can I? How can I not let anyone set us apart? When I know I don't have anything to make him stay? I don't have anything to make him love me… because he loves you. You're the one that he loves. We're just the best of friends… only that. We could never be together like you were way back then… never.'_

Silence surrounded them for quite a little while…

But Mutsumi broke it, "Hey… are you okay Narusegawa?" _'I'm so sorry Naru, don't worry, all those pain will pay off in the end. We promise you... We just really need to do this.'_

Narusegawa tried to smile, "O-Of course… Don't mind me, maybe I'm just a little bit hungry. C-Come on, let's get inside." And then she walked away.

Mutsumi smiled secretly and mumbled, "Nice start Mutsumi, you're such a great actress…" she giggled.

* * *

There they are now, having breakfast--- a breakfast surrounded with tension. Rather, only the two are feeling that tension---- Keitaro and Narusegawa.

Ryoma started talking, "So, how's your morning girls?"

Mutsumi smiled, "Mine is very fine."

Ryoma smiled back at her, "That's great Mutsumi, how about yours Narusegawa?" he said and then he looked at Naru's direction.

She smiled, "Fine too…" and said.

"How about you Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked.

Keitaro smiled, "I'm just fine."

Mutsumi asked with a sweet smile while looking at Keitaro, "Hey, will you accompany me later?"

"Me? Where?" He asked back.

"I want to go buy some souvenirs, so… will you? Please?"

Keitaro looked at Narusegawa.

Narusegawa pretended to be busy eating.

He nodded, "Sure… that would be… fun." and said.

Narusegawa pretended again to hear nothing.

"How about you guys? Ryoma? Naru? Want to come and join us?" Mutsumi asked.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I would be… just fine here." and then she smiled--- yeah, that was another fake one.

Ryoma interrupted, "Yeah, why don't we come too Naru? Don't you want to buy some souvenirs? It's our last day here, we would be leaving tomorrow afternoon, that's why you wouldn't have the time to buy except for today." and said.

"But…"

"Come on, we would go, no buts." Ryoma added.

Mutsumi smiled while looking at Ryoma, "That's great! We could all go together." And then she secretly winked at Ryoma.

Keitaro saw Mutsumi winking and smiling at Ryoma, that's why he got confused and somehow suspicious. _'What's that for? I really think something insane is up with them; I got to know what they're up to.'_

They finished breakfast; Narusegawa stood up, "Uhhh, excuse me guys, I would go first. I want to breathe some fresh air outside." She said and then she walked away.

Keitaro looked at her and decided to follow her, "I would just go out too, you two clean out our table." He said.

* * *

Narusegawa heard that Keitaro is following her that's why she walked faster than usual.

But Keitaro noticed that, that's why he tried to catch up with her fast walking.

And when he reached her, he pulled her arm to stop her from walking, "Narusegawa, what's going on?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's going on."

"Nothing? Then why are you avoiding me? Is this what you call nothing? Tell me, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head and looked down.

He pulled her much closer and made her look at him straight into the eyes. "Tell me… is there something bugging your mind?"

But she looked at the opposite direction to avoid his eyes, "I said it's nothing, just don't mind me…"

He sighed, "Okay… if that's what you want, then I wouldn't ask anything, if that's what you want me to do, to just ignore you, then fine… I'll do what you want." Then he let go of her and he walked away.

As she watched him walk away, she couldn't help but cry, _'How could we be like this? I never imagined we would be just like this, just because of the girl you love… or maybe, this is all my fault, this is because of me, this is because I love you… and this damn pain I feel inside this stupid heart.'_

The tears kept on flowing, she ran, she ran as fast as she could, trying to run away from the pain, running away from everything that's bugging her mind, running away from the emotion that she's feeling, she ran as fast as she could to just forget about everything, to just simply throw away everything that she's feeling at that moment, she just wanted to feel numb.

So she ran...

and she stumbled.

She stumbled upon one stone and that stone was just like Keitaro… because it caused pain to her too. The only difference is with Keitaro, the wound is deeper, for it was not just an ordinary wound; it cannot be aided with just a band-aid and an alcohol, because it's unnoticed. Yet, there's only one person that could heal that unseen wound inside Narusegawa's heart, but sad to say, that certain person can't.

After a few minutes of just sitting at the sand with the tears flowing down her cheeks, Narusegawa had decided to go back, she wasn't ready to face them yet…but she has to.

* * *

Mutsumi saw her coming, "Hey, Naru, where have you been? We've been waiting for you."

She let out a timid smile, "I just did something, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting, you shouldn't have waited for me."

Mutsumi smiled, "Don't worry about that. Come on, change now and then we'll go. We'll just be here outside waiting for you."

She walked in and he saw Keitaro sitting at one corner, their eyes met but she quickly looked at the opposite direction to avoid his. She couldn't bear to look into those eyes.

They are now strolling, looking for some interesting souvenir shops outside the beach. Keitaro is walking with Mutsumi, and Ryoma with Narusegawa.

Ryoma thought that was the best moment to end in a right way, the game he started, _'Okay guys… let's end this game right. I guarantee, this day would not end without you two fixing whatever it is that have been damaged between you. You would be happy now, for life.' _he thought and then he smiled secretly.

Ryoma can't find a way to tell Mutsumi, so he just sent her a text message.

**BEEP!**

Mutsumi read the text message, it's from Ryoma, it says:

**Hey Mutsumi! You ready to end the game? I think this is the best moment to do it. Do whatever it is that's necessary. You do it well or else… LOL. Good luck! ****Don't reply. They might notice.**

After reading the text message, Mutsumi smiled. _'Okay… let the final game begin.'_

While they were walking, Mutsumi held Keitaro's hand. With the way Keitaro reacted, it was obvious that he was feeling quite uncomfortable.

Narusegawa saw it, but she pretended that she didn't notice it.

Ryoma smiled, _'Nice move Mutsumi.'_

After holding his hand, she leaned at his shoulder. Keitaro felt uneasy for the second time. _'What's this? Man… what is Mutsumi thinking? Holding my hand and then leaning at my shoulder?! What's up with her? I-Is she really… still not over me? Damn.' _He thought.

Again, Naru pretended not to notice. She just looked at some other direction. _'Damn… What now?! I shouldn't have come here in the first place. If they would act like that all day, I should have just stayed at the beach.'_

Ryoma looked at Narusegawa, "You okay Naru?"

Narusegawa smiled, "Yeah, of course, why?"

Ryoma shook his head, "Nothing. So, have you seen any shop you want to go to?"

She shook her head, "I haven't seen any yet."

Ryoma nodded and smiled, "Alright."

Mutsumi stopped, "Hey, I haven't seen any shop I want to go to yet, can we just sit down and eat first?" and then she said.

"That would be fine with me; anyway, I'm quite hungry too." Ryoma said.

Narusegawa just nodded.

"Sure…" Keitaro said.

* * *

The tension between Keitaro and Narusegawa was felt while they were eating, they weren't talking to each other, they weren't smiling at each other and they never even glance at each other. It was like they were strangers, and the thought of that made both of them feel… sad.

'_How can we be like this? How can you let us be like this? It's just so strange… to think that we are best friends. But why are you acting like this? Will we just let our friendship end just like that? I want us to be like before again Naru… I want to hold you close again. I miss you… so much. And I can't bear this; I don't want us to end up just like this.'_

'_I didn't want this to happen; I never wanted this to happen. I never thought of this, never in my mind did I imagine we will ever be like this Keitaro… It just feels so strange… I thought we were best friends. I thought no one could separate us again. I thought you will never let anyone or anything, break us apart. I don't want us to end up like this Kei… I want to be close to you again. I miss you… so much.'_

After eating, they finally saw a souvenir shop nearby. As they were shopping, Mutsumi planned something…

'_This has got to work. This is an old and much used trick, but this has got to work.'_ Mutsumi thought and then she smiled. She came closer to where Keitaro is…

She pretended to be busy looking for some stuffs and then...

"Ah! Oh, my eye, I think something got into my eye!"

Keitaro quickly came closer to her, "What happened?"

"I think something got into my eye, I can't open it."

"Wait, let me help you."

Narusegawa was about to go to that corner where they are and she was shocked to see them. Mutsumi and Keitaro looked like kissing, yeah, they aren't but Narusegawa doesn't know. And in that corner, where she stood, they looked like... they are kissing.

It was a startling scene for Narusegawa, for some seconds, she just stood there, frozen while watching the scene. And when it finally sank into her system, she ran outside, with the tears flowing down her eyes.

Mutsumi saw Narusegawa, "Hey, Keitaro! I think Narusegawa saw us and she ran outside!" she exclaimed, "Follow her, go." And then she smiled.

Keitaro ran outside and followed Narusegawa.

* * *

"Naru!" He shouted while chasing her.

She ignored him and ran faster.

"Naru! Please, wait!"

He continued running after her.

She continued running away from him.

…until she stumbled.

"Narusegawa! Are you alright?"

"Stay away from me! Please… go away… just please." She sobbed.

"Naru… what's happening to you? I can't leave you like this. You need me…at least just for now." He knelt and came closer to her.

She tried to get away from his arms, "I don't need you… I don't need anyone!"

"What's the matter? Tell me!"

"What's wrong?! What's the matter?! You! You're my problem! You!" She shouted and then she sobbed once more.

Keitaro was quite stunned to hear that from her…

"Please Narusegawa… tell me what's wrong. Tell me everything you're hiding… I'm your best friend, you are my best friend. Tell me everything; I want to know all the things that are bugging your mind…"

She just continued crying in his arms.

She doesn't want to talk, because once she does, she's afraid she might say the wrong words; she's scared that once she speak, she might tell him her real feelings.

The deafening silence reigned between them.

Keitaro broke it, "Can you tell me everything now? Just like before? Please… tell me everything, everything."

"If I tell you everything… promise me you won't be mad. Promise me you'll just listen and if you want to leave after that, you can. You're free to go… just listen first."

"I will listen, I want to hear everything… don't worry. Just tell me…" He said.

She stared at him, as if testing if what he said was true.

"Tell me…" he said.

"I…"

"I…"

"I…"

"I love you Keitaro! More than a best friend, I love you more than just a friend; I love you for who you are, I love you… as a man. I love you… Urashima Keitaro." She said it with her eyes closed, because she doesn't want to see his reaction.

There. She said it, she finally did. It took her a lot of courage to do so, and now she finally said it. The words she'd been longing to tell him… the feelings she have been hiding for quite a long time.

Keitaro smiled, he's so shocked. But he is so happy, very much happy.

"Open your eyes Naru..." he uttered.

She bowed down.

He moved closer to her and lifter her chin, "Naru Narusegawa… Don't worry, I love you too. Just like what you're feeling for me."

Keitaro felt so happy to say those words to her, he never thought Narusegawa loved him back. He feels so… happy. If there's a more intense feeling that he could feel more than being happy, that's exactly what he feels at that moment. But right now, he can't be happier; he feels like he's the happiest man alive.

Narusegawa smiled, "Y-You love me?"

Keitaro nodded with a smile, "I do. I so much do. I love you Naru… even before. I loved you even before we were best friends, for the very first time I laid eyes on you when we were kids, I knew I felt something really different. And I know now what that feeling is ---- its love. L-O-V-E. Love."

Narusegawa smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too Keitaro… I really do."

Their eyes met… and slowly, their lips met each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ryoma and Mutsumi are watching them from afar…

"That was a nice move Mutsumi! You did great!" Ryoma said and then he laughed.

"I know… I'm such a smooth actress!" Mutsumi exclaimed and then she laughed too.

Ryoma smiled, "Everything's okay now. Thank you for helping me Mutsumi, I'm so relieved that they're happy now. And I hope it would last forever." He looked at them again and he turned around, "Come on, let's go back to the shop, they might notice us. Just let those two talk, they have a lot to talk about." He pulled Mutsumi.

"Alright…" She smiled.

* * *

A/N: Done! Yay. I'm so happy. I'm still not sure if I would put another chappie or not, please help me.

Should I make another chapter?

Or should I let this chapter be the ending?

Your suggestions would surely help me decide.

R&R!

:D


	11. A New Life

**Chapter 11: A New Life (With a Smile)**

* * *

**_Lift your head, baby don't be scared_**

**_Of the things that could go wrong along the way_**

**_ You'll get by with a smile_**

**_ You can't win at everything but you can try_**

"Promise me we'll be best friends forever, till the end of time…" The little girl with auburn hair and brown eyes uttered.

The little boy with brown hair and nerdy glasses smiled, "I promise."

"For sure?" She asked again.

He lifted his right arm and said, "I do promise that we'll be the best of friends... for forever. I will never leave you and this river would be our promise river... our lifetime witness."

The little girl smiled and murmured, "Forever…"

The two kids ran and played in the river.

"How cute…"

"Who? Me? Thanks, I know."

Narusegawa laughed, "Silly! Not you, the kids… they're just like us before. To think they also made their promise here, in this river, where we also vowed to be together for eternity …" and said as she gazed at the kids running around the river, a true smile was formed in her lips.

Keitaro nodded while smiling, "Oh yeah… they're just like us."

**_Baby you don't have to worry cause there ain't no need to hurry_**

**_No one ever said that there's an easy way  
_**

**_ When they're closing all their doors_**

**_And they don't want you anymore  
_**

**_ This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway_**

"Who would've thought we would still be here… with our little one and her best friend. Which she also met here in the same river where we two first met… I do think it's not just coincidental, it's planned… by fate." She uttered, tears about to fall from her eyes, but this time, it's not because she's hurting, it's because she's happy and she couldn't be any happier.

He nodded and stated, "It is fate indeed… and it has its own way of connecting people together, and I'm glad it connected us. We've been though a lot and I wouldn't let things go wrong anymore… and if it does, just trust me, I'll still be here beside you, no matter what happens, I'll still be the little boy you cry to when you're depressed, the little boy you call your neighbor best friend and the little boy who loves you."

The tears fell down from her eyes, she smiled, "I also promise you that I'd be that same little girl who believes in you, who trusts you more than anyone… I would never change. I would still be your neighbor best friend, and though things may change, I would never leave you. Because I believe, fate planned everything that happened between us, it may have hurt us so much before, yet in the end, it just made us stronger. And come what may, I would still be that little Naru Narusegawa you met here… here in our promise river." And then she hugged him, as the tears of joy freely flowed from her eyes.

**_Girl I'll stay through the bad times_**

**_Even if I have to fetch you everyday  
_**

**_ I'll get by if you smile  
_**

**_ You can never be too happy in this life_**

The two kids stopped playing for the current scene made them wonder,

"Why is she crying?" The little boy asked.

The little girl shrugged, "I don't know… wait, let's go to them and ask." And then she pulled his arm and ran towards Narusegawa and Keitaro.

"Daddy… why is Mommy crying?" The little girl asked, worry written on her face.

Keitaro laughed, "Oh… it's nothing Keiko."

Narusegawa wiped her tears and smiled, "It's nothing dear… I'm just so happy."

"If you're happy… then why are you crying?" The little girl asked, confusion written on her face.

Keitaro and Narusegawa both laughed.

The two kids got more confused.

Narusegawa smiled, "It's nothing Keiko, I'm just happy and those tears were tears of joy."

"Oh… if that's the case, why are you so happy Mommy?" She asked and then she went to Narusegawa and hugged her.

"Hmm… the reason is you Keiko, it's because you're with us. Because you make us so happy Keiko… you made us complete. I and your daddy love you very very much." Narusegawa uttered while returning the warm embrace of her daughter.

"I love you too Mommy and Daddy!" Keiko said and then she ran towards Keitaro to give him a warm hug.

Keitaro smiled, with his arms wide open, ready to accept his daughter's embrace.

Narusegawa smiled and brought out the picnic basket, "Come on, enough of the hugging and drama, let's eat. I'm starving. Shuuji, come and join us."

The little boy ran and joined them, "Thanks!"

**_In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story  
_**

**_ It's a wonder what can make the world go round  
_**

**_ But don't let it bring you down  
_**

**_ And turn your face into a frown  
_**

**_ You'll get along with a little prayer and a song_**

After eating, Keitaro and Shuuji went for a walk, leaving Narusegawa and Keiko, who's cleaning out the dishes at the moment.

After strolling they went back and looked for a spot to sit at, "Shuuji... would you take good care of our daughter Keiko whenever you're together, is that okay?" Keitaro said.

Shuuji smiled, "Of course I would Sir! Keiko is my best friend; I would never let her down and never will I make her cry."

Keitaro smiled back, "That's good to hear… but remember, things won't always go the way you want them to, still you shouldn't lose trust with each other. Just believe on what you think would do you right, and in the end, I know everything would be just fine."

Shuuji bobbed, "I would… don't worry, I wouldn't leave your daughter alone Sir."

"That's good… I just hope you wouldn't experience the same things Narusegawa and I did. I don't have any regrets, but still, I don't want you to go through the same sufferings we went through." He mumbled, then he lay down on the grass and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile...

Narusegawa and Keiko are fixing the dishes, "Mommy, when and where did you meet Daddy?" Keiko asked.

Narusegawa smiled, "Here."

"Here?"

Narusegawa nodded, "Yes, we met here. When we were still little kids, we were somewhat your age, and here, we also promised to be together for the rest of our lives."

Keiko smiled, amusement seen on her face, "Really? So you're best friends too before?"

She nodded, "And we still are."

Keiko exclaimed, "Wow! That's so nice!"

She smiled, "It is."

"So… why did you become a couple, if you're best friends?" Keiko asked.

"Let's just say, we realized we wanted to be together for forever, and that we love each other more than just a love you feel for your friend. It's a love that's more intense, and I guess, a love that has been intended by fate…" She said, contentment and happiness seen on her face. No one can ever describe how she's feeling, but surely those feelings are in close connection with happiness, because now, she doesn't just have Keitaro, she also has Keiko. Those two people completed her, without them, she would be so incomplete. She just couldn't think of the future without them… always right beside her.

Indisputably and without any doubt… these people were bounded by fate. It was indeed fate who tied the strings to connect them together, and it was fate,

…who planned their lives but in the end, finally made them happy.

* * *

A/N: I finished one story, I know it's a little short, but hey, I finished it! This story is my first Love Hina fan fiction and my first completed story, I'm just so happy right now, really. 

I want to extend my deepest gratitude to those people who somehow motivated me to continue writing this story, for the reviews and the hits, thank you so much!

And also for those who put my story on their C2 communities, and on their favorite story and story alert list, arigatou!

You guys know who you are.

I hope you liked my story!

Please support my other Love Hina fics, that's all, and again…

Arigatou minna-san!

**torn pieces**


End file.
